The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Streptocarpus X hybridus known by the varietal name of Nancy. The new cultivar is a mutation brought about by the irradiation of an unpatented Streptocarpus known by the varietal name Carmen. The new cultivar is similar to Carmen in respect of plant form and growth characteristics and is different from Carmen in respect of color.
The new cultivar is generally characterized by its large flowers, multi-coloring and penciling and its large open throat. It has long permanence and is generally nonfertile.
The new cultivar was discovered July 2, 1981 in Vaihingen, Federal Republic of Germany; was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in Vaihingen, Federal Republic of Germany; and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings at Oglevee Floral Company in Connellsville, Pa. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.
The new cultivar, when grown in a greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa., has a response time of nine weeks from a well-rooted young plant in a 21/4 inch pot to a flowering plant in a 6 inch pot.